Meant To Be
by Helenaist101
Summary: When Julia knocks on Michael's door after the Tonys she is greeted with more than a mere smile from the man she has been madly in love with for the past 5 years.


**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first Smash fanfic. I've been far too scared to attempt to capture any of the characters in fear of getting them awfully wrong and disgracing the fandom, but this little story came to me out of the blue. Considering it's what I wished happened in Smash before it ended I am pretty happy with it. Just a warning that this story does contain smut, not very good smut but smut none the less. So if you are uncomfortable with such things please don't read this. I'm also considering (depending on feedback) of making this into a chapter fic. SOOOO in conclusion, please PLEASE tell me what you think in reviews, I would appreciate it to no end! Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Julia's heartbeat could only increase as the lift rose to her desired floor. Even during the time that herself and Frank tried to save their marriage her thoughts would always drift back to her affair, and increasingly so when Frank and herself finally went through with their divorce. Before coming here she had made peace with Frank, something she could have only wished for and now, now she was free to go after the man she truly loved, the man she had loved from the moment she met him.

She walked to the door in high spirits and paused for a moment, only a moment to recollect her thoughts and her feelings before knocking on the door. It only took a moment for him to answer and when he did the joy on his face was evident.

"Michael…" she said softly, a smile forming on her own lips as she took a step towards him, her hand out stretched with the letter she was meant to give Frank, only she gave it to Michael. He took one look down at the letter reading the first sentence and looking back at her with a smile. Julia grinned as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss, full of the love she felt for him. He more than happily kissed her back with the same love.

For Michael things had been tough over the last year. His affair with Julia had been successfully kept a secret on his part but he could never go home and look at his wife and son the same way again. Every time he saw Monica, kissed her, touched her, he could only think of Julia and that guilt took over. He told his wife of the affair and she left him within the next day, taking their little Artie with her. Michael had hardly minded, he knew it wasn't far on Monica to be married to a man whose love lied elsewhere. But when Julia rejected him he spiralled down. He stayed at home; he refused to take any other job… until now.

He gently pulled away from her, a hand pushing her hair away from her face. Her smile was angelic, he'd never seen anything more beautiful and he returned it with his own smile. He carefully put the letter down on a hall stand next to where they were standing.

"I didn't know if you would want me… after everything I've put you through…" Julia said, her gaze lowering in shame.

"Of course I want you, Jules. I always have, you should know that by now" he replied with a gentle laugh, tilting her chin up so their eyes would meet.

"I do, I understand now. It was just so hard before, Michael. There was Leo to think about. He would have been heartbroken." She said, her voice quivering even now. She knew that her divorce with Frank had already taken its toll on Leo but having Michael back in her life would only add to his pain.

"Leo will be fine, he's a strong kid. Even now –"

"Even now he is in pain. Frank and I are getting divorced, officially. We need to go over custody and then we will be divorced" at this Michael couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly. He would take Julia however he could, but knowing that she would be free to be with him completely, that made him happier than he had been in a long time.

"I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." He whispered, stroking over her cheek gently and bringing his lips closer to hers, "Because now you'll have me" he leant forward that bit more closing the gap between the two of them and kissing her deeply. She responded and finally she was pulled inside and the door closed. His lips travelled over her jaw the most attentively and down to her neck, sending chills down her spine. Her eyes closing in pleasure as she let him take control.

Michael gently inched them into the small bedroom and lowered Julia down onto the bed. He hovered above her, a smile forming on his lips as he looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him, the woman he'd been in love with for the past 5 years. Julia could only smile back up at him, her heart pounding even faster than before upon the realisation that this was the first time she and Michael had been together without other connections, without sneaking, without lying of any kind and it felt good. Good to know that now, they would be together for them and not have to worry about anything else. Michael pulled Julia out of her thoughts as he kissed her again, his passion increasing on every kiss, every touch. She felt his hands move down the sides of her body, gently, lovingly before his lips followed. He kissed down her jaw again, down her neck and inching lower across her collar bone, his fingers working at undoing the zip on the back of her shirt. He gently slides it up over her head and tossed it aside; placing sweet kisses along her breasts.

Julia sighed softly under his touch, enjoying every moment, he always managed to stir a feeling inside her that no one else ever could, and not even her own husband could. Julia's own hands travelled under his shirt and along his chest before she took his shirt off. His own hands ventured even lower, to the hem of her pants, slowly undoing them and tugging them off gently, his lips gently skimmed across her thighs and back to the hem of her underwear, using his teeth to pull them off. Julia let out a small giggle as she watched him do so; unable to help herself she bit her lip before pulling him up into another passionate kiss. She hardly found it fair for her to be naked with him being half clothed above her so taking initiative she flipped them over so she was on top of him. He couldn't help but laugh as she did so as he looked up at her, feeling her hands travel down his torso and to unbutton his jeans. After getting those off Julia leant down kissing him again, just a soft kiss, and a welcoming one as he flipped them back over.

As he started moving against her, Julia let out a small moan. This was only the second time the couple had ever made love to each other; the first time had been in the heat of the moment, passionate and full of lust. This time around the atmosphere was softer, slower as he moved inside her, as if to be claiming her as his, finally. Both their breaths came in rapid gasps of pleasure, synchronising their movements. With every moan, their pleasure rose higher and they both finally reached their climax together. Michael collapsed over her in a ragged heap before placing one last sweet kiss on her lips and rolling to the side of them. Julia shifted to look over at him, smiling, and a smile that she was barely able to wipe off her face the entire time she looked at him.

"Jules… I love you" Michael said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes in his opinion. Those three simple words sent Julia into a whirl, her eyes filling with tears and she quickly kissed his cheek,

"I love you too, Michael. I always have…" she whispered back, despite her voice being broken with the tears.

"I know, darling…" he chuckled, pulling her into a tight embrace. The two of them lay there until they drifted into one of the most peaceful sleeps they have had in over a year. In the comfort and security of each other's embrace, of their love. A love that outweighed all else and finally, after all this time, won over all.

* * *

**Remember to review if you would like to turn this into a chapter fic and if you liked it 3 **


End file.
